Just One Night
by SchizoInsanity
Summary: Was he selfish for doing this? He had been alone for so long, so didn't he deserve a little happiness? No, this wasn't selfish! It was benefiting to her too! She'd be happy too. And that was all he cared about. Even if it was just one night...


**Note from Zee Techie:** So, now that I have my confidence back and have actually posted that shameful picture of Engie, I felt the urge to write. Sadly this isn't the Captain/Engie I have spoken about. It's another Engie/Annet.

This story is in dedication to the minions on the RA Forum. Seriously, where would the ROMAC category on this site be without you guys? Probably still far behind Scandinavia and the World, forgotten and alone. But we're catching up! Zee Captain would be proud!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RomAc…I just write little stories.

…

It was going to be another long night.

The pencil pushers and big wigs of 'The Good Directorate' had gone home hours ago. All that was left were the scientists and engineers on the floors below the towering building. His team had offered to stay behind with him but he declined. Told them that he needed them bright eyed and bushy tailed for the work day tomorrow. They reassured him that it wouldn't be a problem but he persisted on being alone. With promises of not working too hard they finally walked out that door.

But every promise was meant to be broken.

He locked the doors, sealing them shut from the world outside. He turned and sat back at his desk with head leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. Vibrant amber eyes were filled with exhaustion but he wouldn't let it get the best of him. It couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. It was in these hours that he experienced some of his more treasured memories. Even now as he closed his eyes he could hear her calling to him; beckoning him to join her.

Who was he to keep a lady waiting?

Slowly he rose to his feet and headed further into the room. He came to a closed door and slid his ID card through the scanning slot. It turned green and the doors opened. He strolled right past all the tables filled with tech, both broken and repaired. All the tests that were piled on him and his team months ago were to be forgotten tonight. He descended a set of stairs and continued his journey to the belly of the beast called Good Directorate. He finally stopped at the door that would lead him to his destination.

**ANNET Core Room**

Only few were allowed in due to admin privileges; he was one of the few. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a different ID card. He slid it in and peered into the retina scanner. Beams of light appeared and pierced his eye, _'It's a wonder I'm not blind yet.'_

Finally, the door opened.

He peered in and took hesitant steps inside. The room was dark save for the dim lights coming from various monitors that showed images of the city outside. Slowly he walked further in, it was oddly cold in here, _'Or perhaps it's just my imagination.'_

His steps ceased as he stared ahead. In the center of the room was a circular platform that rose a couple feet off the ground. Surrounding it were boxes of parts and tools used for maintenance of the beautiful machine resting in the center of the platform. It looked bored; the LED lights were dim but alive.

And all he had to do was whisper one word.

"Annie?" The machine jumped to life at the sound of its name. He swore if she had a face she would be smiling. She raced towards him.

"My love, I knew you'd come visit me! You always do!" The voice was synthesized but it sent a shudder to his heart as he reached out and gently stroked the side of the white hub, "Your hands are always so warm, Alex."

He smiled and started walking further into the room, seating himself on the edge of the platform. Annie zoomed over and stopped in front of him, holding out her 'arms'. Reaching up he grabbed them and smiled, absently stroking them with thumb and index finger.

"Is something troubling you, my love?" He smiled as he shook his head. Alex reluctantly let her go and strolled over to the main computer. A few keystrokes and he got the results he desired. The monitors shut down, the security cameras died and the lights overhead flickered to life. The machine became confused, "Alex?"

"Annie, what I have to say to you can't be heard by the others." He said as he walked back over to her, "I have a proposition for you."

"What is it, my love? You always have such wonderful ideas." Annie responded happily. His hands reached over and grabbed onto her once more, "Are you going to tell me?"

"What if I could make you human for just one night?" It was with that question he knew he had sealed a fate he couldn't turn away from. There would probably be consequences later on but he was willing to take that risk for one night of selfishness.

"Alex, how could you do that?" Annie asked, "It seems impossible, I'm hardwired into this body."

"Ah, but my love there is always a way around. I created you, remember that." He said almost cockily. He had a playful smile on his lips, "Allow me to show you?"

The machine seemed to nod at him and he proceeded walking to another side of the room. It was a blind spot for Annie and while she was vulnerable, he was grateful for it. He had been able to hide his own little side project that he brought from home. There was a giant metal box that he had transported leaning against the wall. He managed to push it away from the wall and towards the center of the room.

"Alex, what's in the box?" Annie asked. A part of him hoped she'd ask. He started prying off the lid and it let out a hiss as the air was released. The lid collapsed to the ground, "Oh, Alex…it's beautiful!"

Propped inside was a human figure that was no taller than 5'6". It was pale in complexion but its skin was soft to the touch. Draping down to the shoulders was synthetic white hair. It was wearing a white dress with sleeves that stopped inches above the elbow, wrapped around the waist was a black sash that formed a bow in the back. It was wearing these ankle boots that were black with white soles.

"How would I even be transferred into this body, Alex?" Annie asked. Gromov couldn't hide his grin as he brushed aside the hair and showed a little port on the side of the neck.

"Shall I begin the process?" He asked. The 'yes' that Annie cried couldn't have been louder or more pleasing to his ears. Grabbing a wire from one of the boxes he hooked it to body and then attached to one of Annie's ports. The final attachment was made to a laptop he had stored down here. He opened a program and with just a few strokes the transfer began.

He watched with great interest.

But there was a nagging part of him that told him this would never work. It was selfish of him to think that he could make this beautiful machine human. But he shoved that aside, _'This has to work. I made her and this body! There is no way this won't work!'_

He watched as Annie's body went limp on the platform, the LED lights flickered out. But the body didn't move an inch. Had he lost her? Did he just destroy the one good thing in his life? No, that wasn't possible! It couldn't be! Alex walked over and stood in front of the female form, reaching forward he stroked its soft cheek, "Annie? Can you hear me?"

Blue LED eyes snapped open.

"Of course I can hear you, silly." Watching those pink lips move and form words with that beautiful synthesized voice was strange but it made him smile. He reached down and grabbed her hands, pulling her free from the box. The wire snapped off and she collapsed into his arms, "This new body…it's strange."

He held her close, burying his face into her hair. It was hard to believe that this was happening to him. His heart beat quickly in chest, hoping this wasn't a dream or some cruel nightmare. His hands clutched her tighter, fearing that she would vanish, "Don't worry, I got you."

He felt those tiny hands reach up and clutch onto his back, "You're still so very warm, love. Is everything alright? You sound upset?"

"I'm fine, Annie…just…happy." He whispered, "The company and this city…they can go to hell. The only good thing to ever come out of it all was you. When I made you I think I had myself in mind. I crafted a machine that could control everyone on the Neural Network, from their dreams to their basic needs. But…I also made a companion for myself. Am I selfish for that, Annie?"

He pulled away as he asked the question and found himself staring into confused, sad blue eyes. Her lips had formed a frown of sorts. He nearly jumped as one of her hands reached up and brushed his face, "You're not selfish, Alex. It's okay to not want to be alone. You know I'm always here for you. I love you."

His heart skipped a few beats as he heard those words and leaned down to plant a kiss on her nose. But apparently his Annie had other plans. Alex's lips collided with hers instead, amber eyes widened in shock. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. A few moments passed before she pulled away and looked at him with a big smile, "My first kiss and it's with my love! I liked it a lot more than hugs!"

Alex blinked but smiled.

This act, whether it was selfish or not had been worth it all in the end. His girl, his Annie was happy. That was all that ever mattered to him. Carefully he grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his shoulder, placing his on her waist. With the other he held her other hand. Slowly and gently he pulled her in a silent dance. Her eyes were filled with this amazement at something so simple. He couldn't stop staring at her.

…

The next morning brought many surprises.

He glanced around the room and saw so much wrong. The body for Annie was missing and her core body was still limp. He brushed his hands against it, cold to the touch. It hadn't been used. Alex scrambled to get off the platform and ended up landing face first on the floor.

"Alex, my love…what are you doing?" He looked up and saw Annie standing there, blue eyes filled with confusion. In her hands was a hot cup of coffee, "I brought you coffee."

"Where…I thought we agreed you'd be like that for one night only, Annie! I could get in trouble for this! I could lose my job and then I'd never see you again!" Alex exclaimed as he grasped her shoulders.

"Don't worry, no one saw me." She assured, "Alex, relax and drink your coffee. I'll start the transfer."

He held the hot cup in between his hands and stared at his reflection. He felt bad for yelling at her, he was only concerned for her. A glance over his shoulder and saw she was staring back at him, "I enjoyed our time together, Alex."

"I have too, Annie..."

The transfer was made, the body was junked and work returned to normal.

…

The following week his world ended.

…

**End Note:** For the love of radiated tea…I don't know where this came from. But I hope it was alright!

Leave a review or constructive criticism! Let me know how I'm doing.


End file.
